godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (AniGoji continuity)
The Mechagodzilla of the Planet of the Monsters continuity is the fourth Mechagodzilla in the Godzilla film series, and the first in the Toho reboot series of films. This Mechagodzilla made its first appearance in the novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, a prequel novelization to the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, which detailed its origins and original fate. It then appeared in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters and its manga adaptation, where its failed use was detailed. It will have its first major film role in the 2018 film, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle. Name Mechagodzilla's name comes from the word "mecha," which is derived from "mechanical," and from Godzilla . Design Appearance This Mechagodzilla features a much different appearance from its three predecessors, having a much different head sculpt in comparison, being less like Godzilla in design. In promotional material, its eyes are red by default, and its are almost crystal-like in appearance, featuring a mix of broad and spiked spine pieces. Portrayal The method of this Mechagodzilla's portrayal is unknown, however, it will most likely be portrayed by CGI. Roar This Mechagodzilla's roars are currently undefined. Origins Mechagodzilla originated from a four year span of construction by Bilusaludo engineers, prior to the events of Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. It was constructed with the intention of destroying Godzilla. The construction of the titan was a joint effort undertaken by both humanity and the Bilusaludo species. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Mechagodzilla's name itself was kept confidential. Humanity secretly built Mechagodzilla with aid from the extraterrestrial Bilusaludos, with development incorporating nanometal technology in its design. However, despite spending 4 years in development, it didn't activate properly due to unknown causes and was abandoned in 2046. In March of the same year, humanity "lost" it in the final battle against Godzilla in Hamamatsu, Japan, during the "Operation: Great Wall", resulting in a devastating loss with casualties rising to nearly 100 million. The loss of Mechagodzilla was said to be a final blow to the Global Union, and was the event that pushed humanity and aliens alike to abandon the Earth. Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Mechagodzilla appeared in the film's prologue, where its Bilusaludo caretakers were debating on attempting to power up the titan. Shortly after, a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath forces them to flee, and the creation's abandoned. In the film's Japanese theatrical release, a second post credits sequence containing a teaser poster for the film's sequel with Mechagodzilla on it was revealed. This would be the poster that would be used in the second chapter's advertisements. This post credits sequence would not be seen in the film's North American Netflix release.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla:_City_on_the_Edge_of_Battle#Production ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle] Wikipedia. Retrieved April 3, 2018 ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Mechagodzilla and Godzilla Earth will meet in the sequel to ''Planet of the Monsters. Abilities This Mechagodzilla's abilities are undefined. Weaknesses This Mechagodzilla's weaknesses are undefined. Trivia *Metphies spoke on how the Bilusaludos assisted humanity in building Mechagodzilla, but that there was a possibility that the aliens were going to use it to invade the Earth after the defeat of Godzilla. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' }} **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' References Category:Toho reboot series - Kaiju